Deeper Understanding
by Princess Of Darkness12
Summary: 1/4. Tracy is a Circle Midnight witch who is a half human hybrid. She is a Goth that wants her own society to be at peace. When her best friend stands her up, crashes her car, scared of small spaces then she finds herself with a guardian angel, will she fall for his wicked charm or is just crazy? Gary/OC
1. Chapter 1

I was pacing up and down outside of my _Aygo Toyota_ which was in black. My name is Tracy Hazer, a Circle Midnight witch and I was seventeen years old. I was waiting outside _The Realm_, a local Goth shop on the east side of Las Vegas. I was waiting to see if my best friend Sharon Albert was coming with me to see _Virgin Witch_, our favourite underground Goth metal band from Austria. It was an afternoon concert and there was an hour left until it was time to let people into the venue. My dad Cassius was cool with me doing whatever I wanted because mostly he was a psychologist and was going out on dates with hope that he would find the perfect woman. I was a witch from my dad's side of the family, it was filled with the evilest of dark magic and my mom was a human named Karen Green, she was lovely, it seemed that me being half human bears none in the Night World. I was a Goth. I had five best friends in this crazy supernatural society and they were all different. Sharon was a Circle Twilight witch, Felicity Orland was a shapeshifter, Emma Fletcher was a werewolf, Heather Morgan was a lamia vampire and her adopted sister Amy Stewart is a made vampire. I was impatient so I started to play with my twin ponytails, my hair was raven black with red streaks but usually it was to my neck, my eyes were hazel-gold, skin was white. I was quite tall and had an hourglass figure.

The weather was humid so I didn't feel anything. I had my blood-red lipstick on as I was wearing a knee length black dress with a bodice with frilly pleats, it had thin straps, black fishnet tights, and fishnet fingerless gloves as my nails were painted black. I was also wearing a pair of my favourite black dirty Goth boots along with a long black gothic coat. I had my purse so I was waiting for Shazz. Sharon's mom Natasha was a single witch and was laid back so I had to wait for her lousy daughter to get here. I was getting into my car with my keys. To start the engine and drive into the road, my cell phone rang while I was playing _Karmacode_ in the car, my favourite _Lacuna Coil_ album of all time.

"Trace, don't bother waiting for me" Sharon said loudly over the phone as I was at a traffic light

"Why" I replied

"I'm going with Declan"

"God"

"Don't be mad at me"

"I'll go with Heather unlike some friend"

"Fine, OK"

When the light turned green I was driving beyond the normal speed limit. I couldn't believe Sharon stood me up; this was the second time she stood me up for her human boyfriend Declan Kendrick. _Virgin Witch_ was our favourite current band so it wasn't the first time she stood me up for a guy. Declan was a good guy and I was mad that she chose to be with her _vermin_ boyfriend than be with her best friend. I hated that Sharon was messing around with human boys so she could get into trouble with the Elders as she is breaking the second Night World rule which is not to fall in love with a human. Just like my dad but he loved my mom. I was driving madly on the road; the anger within me was being practiced on the wheel. Suddenly the car got stuck into a ridge; it looked like a small hole that the two front wheels could fit in. I tried to start the car again but it was stuck. I was claustrophobic big time so this wasn't good. I was scared of what was going to happen to me, for a few minutes I was terrified as my fear of small spaces became a reality. I was screaming and crying. The pounding of my heart was getting to me. I was shaking as I dropped my keys in the exhilarator. I felt the anger and pain in my body so I tried to use you powers to get out but I couldn't as the space was too cramped. I was slowly passing out by the second until I fell to unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

_I was lying somewhere. _

_I felt like I was in someone's arms. _

My eyes were opening. I passed out for ten minutes. My eyes were wide to see a guy kneeling over me; he was handsome, had the face that of a Greek sculpture would have, his skin looked pale, bright violet eyes, his long golden lashes and hair like unburnished gold, he was beautiful. Maybe I was dead and went to heaven already. I had a headache and my shoulders were hurting me.

"Are you OK?" he said gently

"Only a bit" I replied

"I know why you did it"

"So"

"You wanted to hurt yourself to make yourself feel better of that idiot witch friend of yours"

"I would never try to kill myself"

"All Goths do"

"That's emos and Goths are different and wiser"

"You are hurt"

"Leave me alone, stranger"

"The name is Gary Fargeon, your guardian witch angel"

"So you are dead"

"I am seventeen in fact, only two months older than you"

"Why come to me?"

"I saved your life"

"From what"

"I know you were scared of your claustrophobia"

"How do you know about that?"

"Call Heather with your mind"

"What"

"She is your true friend and one hot vampire"

"If I get home, can't bother with the concert"

"I will take care of you Tracy"

"Angel, don't leave me"

"I'll come back" he said as he disappeared, I was lying on the floor


	3. Chapter 3

I saw a figure running from the distance of the foggy clearing, it was like vampire speed. I was Heather's face, so porcelain and beautiful, her spinel pink eyes were on me, her long wavy golden blonde hair with pink streaks, she was curvy, tall and sexy; she was wearing a blood-red coat over a matching colour dress and heels. Heather cradled me in her arms, she and her adopted sister Amy live with her mom Gabby and her girlfriend Zoey so she was free to do as she wished, and I had my hand on her jacket. I started to breath normally again.

"Trace, are you OK?" Heather cried

"I'm fine" I replied

"Your car"

"I crashed it on a ridge by accident"

"It's always Sharon, she is hurting your feelings so she went with that _vermin_ boy" she said as she took me to her car for her to close the doors as I was in the backseats, lying down. She prepared her engine and started driving.

"She stood me up for him again"

"I will never betray you, you could have died"

"I am a witch"

"So I can stay like this when I am hundred years old"

"Damn"

"No swearing"

"Sorry"

"I'm taking you home"

"I just need a bed that's all and don't tell my dad"

"I'll keep it a secret if you want"

"Where's Amy"

"Already at your house"

"Why"

"Your dad didn't mind leaving her"

"Heather"

"Yes"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course, you are like my second sister"

"That's good to hear"

When Heather parked her car near my house, she and I got inside the house with her spare key she got made in case of trouble. I see Amy sitting on the couch watching her favourite soap opera _When Does it End?._ Personally I hated soap opera because they were all the same so I didn't mind her watching that trash in my house. Amy was a pretty girl with long chocolate brown hair which was straight and mid length, her eyes were imperial topaz, her skin was ashen white, she was quite short and had an apple body shape, she could be an idiot sometimes but she is only human I guess. Heather was carrying me upstairs into my room which was neatly tidy with the jet black and blood red theme around it. I was put on my bed. Heather closed my door so she could go downstairs. I was using my powers to hear what was going on with both vampires in my house. I just wanted to sleep after I hit my head on the windshield of my destroyed car. I removed my coat, threw it on the hanger using magic. I took of my boots as they laid there on the blood-red floor.

"_What happened to her?" Amy said in a concerned tone of voice _

"_Tracy has been in an accident" Heather replied_

"_Sharon stood he up again"_

"_How did you know?"_

"_I was at the concert and saw her with that delightful vermin boy"_

"_She did it this time"_

"_What should we do?"_

"_Get rid of Sharon in the group"_

"_Why"_

"_This is the second time she did this to Tracy"_

"_For a guy, how low"_

"_Sharon always has great taste in vermin"_

"_I can't wait to get him"_

"_We have to wait until late"_

I couldn't believe that Amy and Heather were going after Declan. I couldn't judge them because they were vampires and they needed blood, blood was a free for all in Vegas as there were a lot of people travelling around. I was almost feeling dizzy. I couldn't even think smartly as the accident might have damaged a part of my brain. A sharp pain entered my head, flashing through my head. I was trying to get up until I fell onto the ground. I was out of it, flashing memories in my head of my mom and me, dad, Leroy, Pearl and everyone I know throughout my life. After 10 minutes I started to get up again. I was feeling much better. I got out of my usual Goth attire to get changed into my black silk pyjamas. I was tired so I got into my bed with my Walkman, listening to the slower Goth songs in my bed. I just wanted to be alone in my bed. I started to think about my mom and how life was perfect when she was here; she was warm and loving to the people around her. I was only five when she died of a silent illness; she told me that meeting my father was like sunshine to a grey cloud. I loved and missed her at the same time. I was embodied into Goth culture because I liked it; the dark eerie music, the vampire styled clothes and the wonderful hairstyles. I did have a weakness for love because of my ex-boyfriend Leroy Smith, a merman, he loved me for the three years we were together then his bratty little sister Pearl ruined our relationship because she despised me so much that she wanted to get rid of me for good.


	4. Chapter 4

I hoped that one day I could find someone that truly loves me for being myself. The magic I practiced was only used in moderation because it was dangerous, especially in a society were the rules were so strict. I was wondering if I really had a guardian angel that will take care of me; he hasn't been seen since the ridge. I started to get worried about where he could be. I was alone and warm underneath my blanket. I wasn't always the most popular person in school as people thought I was a self-harming emo so I didn't like fitting into the human supremacist structure of high school. I was in my sophomore year of Nevis Kelling so it wasn't all bad. I had my friends by my side. Felicity was the toughest girl in the school even without her shapeshifter powers; she could crush any guy on the football team if she wanted to. Emma was the star artist of the school; she could draw anything she wanted to. Amy was a science genius. Heather was a fashionista and Sharon was a musical prodigy. I wasn't as talented as my friends were but I was at least the most responsible and the most sensible in the group. I was almost sound asleep. It was the most beautiful feeling I had felt in some time. I started to think of how Leroy was; he was an innocent boy with curly auburn hair and blue-green eyes, the relationship was judged as his father Timothy, the ruler of the mermen didn't like his prince associating with an evil witch so he got his princess to do what she could to split us up.

Leroy was still in my heart and in my mind. I always dream about when we will get back together. It was impossible because his sister is a snivelling little bitch. I saw a white light; I saw the same handsome face that took care of me, he was staring at me. I turned away because I just wanted to get some sleep. I was wearing my Wicca medallion because it was a family heirloom. I didn't answer to anyone because I was my own person so I put the Walkman on the bedside table. I was warm in the room. Amy must have turned on the boiler.

"That's not the way to welcome the guy who saved your life" Gary said smoothly

"I bet a differ" I replied

"You seem interesting"

"Why"

"You are yourself"

"What do you really want?"

"To not be a hovering ghost, a real person"

"How can I do that?"

"You can do anything Tracy; you are a _Doomflower_, a sister of black magic"

"How can I do it?"

"Just a few simple items from your attic"

I went into the attic to get the items that were needed for this spell. I saw a Circle Midnight girl try to bring her grandmother back into a real person to teach her the ways of black magic so I remembered the ingredients that she used, the stuff smelt horribly as it was animal parts and black blood, the attic was tidy as it was where all of the ingredients for dark spells were needed, my dad was a Circle Midnight teacher so he had to keep it to teach me in the future. I went back into my room, to see Gary reading my diary. I tried to get it back but he as just a slippery ghost. I started preparing for the ritual. I had a strong feeling inside that I should do it, no matter the consequences of my actions. I had the spell on a piece of paper I copied from one of my dad's books. I was only curious. It said that only Doomflower magic was necessary to do this spell as I was my dad's heiress. I started to chant in my head.

_I, Tracy Cassandra Hazer_

_Bring this unfortunate soul from the dead_

_Only to be a guide _

_Not to harm the innocent_

_Only to guide me _

_Into forgetting _

_The love I lost_

There was golden energy circling me. I felt almost anxious to what was happening. I hoped that Amy and Heather were occupied enough to not see that I was using a forbidden spell for my own reason. I wanted to see if my guardian angel was a real guy. He was. He was sitting on my bed, reading my diary again. I hated it when Shazz tried to look in it; it's filled with emotional poetry and vampire stories I have written vividly. I was back in my bed, feeling much more relaxed as I felt the rush of doing something completely out of moderation.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's great to be a person, doesn't it" he said arrogantly

"I almost want to be a ghost" I replied

"What's wrong Trace?" he said as he put his arm around me

"Don't call me that, you will address me as Tracy and nothing more"

"You have an attitude problem"

"You are my problem"

"I thought you wanted me to take care of you"

"I don't need anyone"

"You convince yourself that but the fact is that _I love you_"

"I don't believe it"

"The soulmate principle doesn't lie"

"What the hell is it?"

"I'm surprised that daddy didn't tell you"

"Soulmates are for weaklings"

"The soulmate principle is a theory that suggests each person has a soulmate, one person who is perfect for you and is your destiny, your soulmate is somebody you have an uncanny connection with"

"But I don't like you"

"You don't have to like me to even be soulmates"

"You have the wrong girl, pal"

"Do it?" he said as he gently removed the scrunchies out both my ponytails so my hair could flow. I used it to cover my face

"Don't" I said as he touched my face with his fingers, damn it, _sparks_

"Why not"

"I don't need love; love is for the weak-minded so think about it"

"You like to think you are a strong independent person but you can't escape the fact that you still want that pathetic merman"

"Leave Leroy out of it"

"You dream that you would get back with him"

"I loved him"

"Can you love me?"

"I don't want it" I said as he came closer to me

"Please, Tracy" he pleaded as he started kissing my neck gently, it made my bloodstream sing in harmony

I could feel the atmosphere intensify between us; his tongue was moving up and down my throat, falling back onto the bed, letting him touch me with his gentleness. I got away from Gary to get into my bathroom, slowly undressing in front of my angel. I needed a shower right now since the accident. Threw the clothes into a straw basket. I see his clothes flying into the basket. The tension between us was abnormal, never have such sexual and lustrous feelings have been felt before since my ex Leroy Smith. I was in love with my angel, he was my own friend and he loved me regardless of if I was still in love with Leroy. I stepped into the shower, its glissining waters gushing from the head was bliss. I enjoyed every second of Gary giving me a shower behind me in his white boxer briefs, smells of exotic fruits of the shampoo rubbing into my hair with his tantalising fingers, massaging the roots of my hair. Lovely. As static shock was sending chills down my body. His hands were rubbing on my chest. 'Damn it' I growled; it felt so good. I wanted to pin my angel onto the wall and kiss him, he was mine, there to please me. He kissed the top of my forehead. I was flooding with love, affection and the comfort of another person. I could feel myself sinking into deeper pleasure as he was rubbing and massaging my moist body. 'Oh, Tracy, let me play with you' he whispered in his dirtiest tone as I felt myself be lost his embrace. I loved it. I was actually in love with Gary, my angel; he was the other half that Leroy wasn't, playful and seductive. Just as I wanted. I got out of the shower to pin him against the black tiles walls to kiss him while wet and naked, it was riveting.

My angel wanted me as much as I wanted him; his tongue entering my month was like a tasteful satisfaction for an average woman eating a sweet treat when no one is looking. Holding onto his muscular prowess brought me closer, Gary disappeared for a while, in that time I tried off my hair and body to put my night clothes back on. My hair was flowing in its red and black state. My angel reappeared wearing black silken clothes, by the look in those violet eyes that he wasn't satisfied with what he got from me. His hand was on my cheek, the tantalising touch brought some solace to me.

"Oh, Tracy, I love you" Gary said sweetly

"I'm not sure if I want this" I replied

"Let him go"

"I will, he is no longer in my heart"  
"Sleep with me"

"You mean sex right"

"Not yet but I want to embrace you at this time of night"

"OK but don't try anything"

"I'll try not to"

"Good so goodnight"

"Tracy"

"What"

"Let's keep this our little secret"

"Why"

"Your friends"

"Amy and Heather are cool"

"What about Emma and Felicity?"

"They are busy this week so they wouldn't care, it's shapeshifter stuff"

"What about Sharon?"

"Forget her"

"I know you are bitter about her leaving you"

"For vermin, it's just as bad as selling drugs on the streets"

"Poor girl, can't help it if vermin are more appealing than us witches"

"I thought she loved me"

"In what way"

"A sisterly bond"

"Few, I thought she would _replace_ me"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like girls?"

"Sometimes, I like both"

"I like a girl who gets out of the box once in a while"  
"Shut up"  
"What"

"You are so immature for a seventeen year old, who is supposed to be dead"

"You gave me a second chance and I am grateful"

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Maybe, a walk through the woods, sit by the lake and cuddle up close at night"

"You might have to wait because I'm supposed to be hanging out with my friends"

"It's alright; a girl needs her friends more than her soulmate"

"I didn't mean it like that and I am not your soulmate"

"What about what happened in the bathroom, was it a _spell_ or an _impulse_?"

"I didn't know what I was doing"

"You love me, so passionate"

"I just felt like that"

"We are meant to be together"

"If you say so"

I crawled back into bed with my walkman under the bed. I was scared be caught by Amy and Heather, what if they found out that I did a forbidden spell to bring a witch back from the dead just to pleasure me, it was true that I had been hurt since Leroy, he left me all alone, not even Sharon understood, too busy flirting with vermin and getting into trouble. I didn't even want to think about her, she was a bad friend; it was twice that she stood me up for a guy. I was a simple feminist that thought that I will be alright without a soulmate but in the Night World, it's inevitable to fall in love with someone. I had the witch, who was supposed to be dead so I never had a choice, it was something I had to live with, and he was curling his arms around me. The hold made me feel safe and comfortable, like I had a guardian to protect me from the evils of the world. Sometimes I should have just used magic to repel my feelings for him, so I couldn't show the side of me no one else saw, it wasn't what I had envisioned. I hated to be seen with emotions as it was considered to be weak and sedimental.

I wanted to be seen as a strong person that could handle anything. I just didn't have the strength to repel love from my heart; it was like a stone that couldn't be removed from the ground. I should reconsider my idealistic plans to be with Leroy when he finds me, we will run away together. It was the perfect lovers plan but my feelings for my angel had left me at a crossroads; it seems that the two vampires were right; Sharon was the weak link in the group, she was getting herself into more and more trouble in the Night World for having relationships with vermin, it was forbidden to fall in love with one and to tell them about the Night World, punishment is death. I was lucky to have fallen in love with a witch before it was too late.


End file.
